Дио Брандо/Введение
|-| Часть 3 = |Tab2 = В тени| |Tab3 = Пробужденный| }} |-| Часть 6 = |Кандзи = ディオ・ブランドー |Ромадзи = Dio Burandō |Прозвище = DIO |Происхождение = Dio (ит. Бог)JoJonium Том 3 DIOThe Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" стр.170 Секрет персонажей ДжоДжо (Хэви-метал группа) |Стенды = The World Cтенд Джонатана |Рождение = 1867-1868JJBA Artbook: JoJo6251 |Возраст = 20-21 (Призрачная кровь) 120 (Крестоносцы звездной пыли) |Пол = Мужской |Национальность = Британец |Волосы = Блондин |Глаза = Оранжевые (Ребенок; аниме) Красные (Призрачная кровь, аниме; , ) Золотые (Крестоносцы звездной пыли; ); аниме; игры All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven.) |Отношения = Дарио Брандо (отец) Мать Дио Брандо (мать) Джорно Джованна (сын) Унгало (сын) Рикиэль (сын) Донателло Версус (сын) Джордж Джостар I (отчим) Джонатан Джостар (сводный брат) |Статус = Мертв |Смерть = 16 января, 1989 |Манга = |Аниме = |Игра = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |Сейю = Нобуо Танака (OVA) Хикару Мидорикава Andrew Chaikin (Английская озвучка) Marco Balzarotti (Итальянская озвучка)(Фильм, Phantom Blood (игра)) Такэхито Коясу (аниме, All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |Еда = Красное вино/Человеческая кровь (вампир) |Раса = Вампир |Цель = Достичь "рая" на земле |Не любит = Собак }} |Боевой клич Дио}} или }} — главный антагонист "Призрачной крови" и "Крестоносцев звёздной пыли". Первоначально — человек низшего происхождения, но с большими амбициями и жаждой власти. Став вампиром, а позже пользователем стенда, Дио собрал возле себя много приспешников. Несет ответственность за многие происшествия, такие как смерть Джонатана и приобретение стендов семьи Джостаров. Таким образом, он является доминирующим персонажем, чьё наследие сохраняется в течение всей серии. Дио – отец Джорно Джованны, протагониста Золотого Ветра, а также Унгало, Донателло Версуса и Рикиэля, приспешников Энрико Пуччи, антагониста Каменного Океана. Внешность Призрачная кровь Детство Дио имеет довольно привлекательные черты лица и светлые волосы. Примечательно, что на мочке его левого уха в ряд расположены три родинки. Во время первого прибытия в поместье Джостаров, Дио одет в типичный для того времени вечерний наряд юноши: синий пиджак, белая рубашка, галстук, подтяжки, брюки и пара полосатых чулок. Зрелость Дио значительно вырос, а так же улучшил своё физическое развитие по сравнению с детством. Не считая того, что Дио сменил свой синий пиджак на жилетку, в целом, его наряд особенно не претерпел изменений. Также, Дио носил цилиндр и вычурный плащ, украшенный перьями на плечах на протяжении некоторого времени, а именно во время событий, когда Джонатан искал противоядие для своего отца. Вампир После того, как Дио использовал на себе Каменную маску для превращения в вампира, его физиология подверглась радикальным изменениям. Его взгляд стал более пронзительный, зрачки приобрели тёмную окантовку; клыки Дио заметно увеличились в размерах и стали острее; аккуратная прическа стала неопрятной и спутанной. Произошли некоторые изменения и в его одежде после первой битвы с Джонатаном. Наиболее заметными изменениями является появление шарфа и преобладание нарядных и богато украшенных вещей в его гардеробе. Палитра цветов Манга= * Цвет глаз: Золотой * Цвет волос: Блондин * Цвет одежды: |-| Аниме= * Цвет глаз: Оранжевый (Человек), Красный (Вампир) * Цвет волос: Блондин * Цвет одежды: |-| Фильм= * Цвет глаз: Голубой * Цвет волос: Блондин |-| ASB= * Цвет глаз: Красный * Цвет волос: Блондин |-| EOH= * Цвет глаз: Красный * Цвет волос: Блондин |-| Другое= |-| Крестоносцы звездной пыли Больше половины данной части Дио очень плохо виден из-за слабого освещения в его особняке (Дио, как вампир, боялся света). У него длинные светлые волосы до плеч и обнаженное мускулистое тело Джонатана (к которому пришита его голова). Он одет в брюки с подтяжками, блестящими манжетами на обоих запястьях и сердечках на коленках. В игре JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, его голос искажен (эффект, созданный разработчиками, чтобы добавить ощущение тайны). Эта форма Дио также называется «The evil Incarnation DIO». Личность Дио - довольно жесток, властолюбив, склонен к манипуляции другими, и неоднократно демонстрирует недостаток совести и сочувствия. Самыми узнаваемыми характеристиками Дио являются его безграничные амбиции и любовь к власти. Оскорбленный отцом и проживший в самых ужасных условиях жизни, Дио поставил перед собой цель стать самым богатым, а затем и самым могущественным существом на Земле. Чтобы сделать это, Дио использовал все, что мог, для достижения своих целей, не обращая внимания на какую-либо мораль, которая ограничивала бы диапазон действий, доступных ему. Используя манипуляцию, соблазнение или простое насилие, Дио постоянно стремился стать все более и более могущественным. Дио любит быть во властиГлава 2, Вторжение Дио, Часть 1 * Цитата: "Мне нравится быть на первом месте. Вы слышали это? Я не позволю никому развязаться со мной!" * Цитата: "Я ненавижу собак! Они грязные паразиты, которые не знают своего места!" Глава 4, Вторжение Дио, Часть 3 * Цитата: "Хорошо! Я горю силой, я люблю это чувство!" и неоднократно заявлял, как здорово он чувствовал себя в доминирующей позиции. Напротив, Дио никогда не терпел, чтобы кто-то мог противостоять ему или сравнивать его силу, и был несколько раз рассержен и глубоко обеспокоен этой мыслью. На протяжении всей своей жизни Дио был склонен окружать себя глупыми друзьями, а затем слугами, которых привлекала его естественная харизма. Поначалу, не слишком задумываясь о них, он выбрал тех, кого считал особенно злыми, утверждая, что злой человек не связан такими правилами, как честь, и, следовательно, сильнее психически. Эта вера достигла своей кульминации, включая поглощение 36 душ грешников, или, как он утверждает, особенно сильных душ, чтобы раскрыть силу, превышающую силу его стенда, The World. Естественно, Дио невероятно эгоистичный человек, который смотрит только на свои собственные интересы и в лучшем случае игнорирует интересы других, а в худшем - попирает их на земле. Из-за его составленной натуры Дио может и будет манипулировать и выжимать из любого пола, используя любой метод, удовлетворения его желаниям. Однако, так как он эгоистично интересуется их способностями, Дио - это тот тип, который не способен искренне любить другого человека.2007 Eureka November issue - Interview with Hirohiko Araki Можно сказать, что единственные люди, к которым он испытывал какие-то чувства, были его мать, Джонатан Джостар и Энрико Пуччи; Дио признал ценность Джонатана равной его собственной, а так же был другом с Пуччи. Тем не менее, Дио украл тело первого, и его дружба с последним, тем не менее, оказалась полезной для более великого плана дальнейшего самосовершенствования. Взаимодействуя с кем-то, Дио будет постоянно пытаться манипулировать ими и склонять их на свою сторону, используя облик кротости и его естественный шарм, чтобы заставить людей восхищаться и любить его. Например, он стал образцом идеального сына для отца и друзей Джонатана, чтобы лучше изолировать его, и, как у вампира, его харизма только усиливалась, когда он казался очаровательным таинственным человеком. Тем не менее, его природное высокомерие привело бы его к открытому оскорблению и унижению своих врагов, особенно оскорбляя их незначительную силу перед его способностями вампира или стенда. Дио сталкивается с препятствиями и проблемами по-разному в зависимости от ситуации и своего настроения. Когда он был человеком, Дио был осторожен и методичен, пытаясь сломить дух Джонатана и медленно отравлял Джорджа в течение значительного периода времени, только будучи расстроенным из-за неудачных поворотов судьбы. Будучи вампиром, Дио сначала позволил его высокомерию одолеть его и принял подход laissez-faire, отправляя только подчиненных, чтобы убить группу Джостара, пока он отдыхал и выздоравливал. Тем не менее, его поражение от Джонатана научило его быть осторожным с семьей Джостаров во всей ее полноте, поэтому он позже устроит засаду на Джонатана и, во время событий Крестоносцев Звездной пыли, отправит своих агентов, чтобы как можно больше задержать Джостаров, тем временем восстанавливая силы. Во время его последней битвы его настороженность, тактическая хватка и высокомерие столкнулись бы, чтобы заставить Дио чередовать тщательный подход и чрезмерно уверенные атаки. Часть 1 - Призрачная кровь В "Призрачной крови" Дио амбициозен, эгоистичен, высокомерен, бездушен и страдает манией величия, казалось бы, способен сделать все, чтобы достичь своих целей. Его естественная жестокость раскрывается очень рано, когда он планирует использовать семью Джостаров, несмотря на то, что они достаточно любезны, чтобы усыновить его. Глава 1: Пролог Для того, чтобы поставить себя в лучшую позицию, чтобы заменить Джонатана Джостара и получить семейное состояние Джостаров, Дио использовал самые коварные средства, чтобы сломать его психически. Эти методы включали в себя: унижение Джонатана в публичных спортивных схватках, изгнание его из друзей, и, наконец, кражу первого поцелуя Эрины Пендлтон, чтобы нарушить их зарождающиеся отношения. Глава 3, Вторжение Дио, Часть 2 Когда он в конце концов потерпел неудачу, Дио решил медленно отравить Джорджа Джостара I и убить Джонатана с помощью Каменной маски, чтобы обе смерти казались естественными и случайными. Письмо из прошлого, Часть 2 Дио продемонстрировал замечательную решимость достичь своей цели, никогда не теряя своей тяги, несмотря на многочисленные поражения, и всегда пытался найти способ вернуться к Джонатану. Недостаток сочувствия у Дио также очевиден, поскольку, несмотря на то, что он долгие годы жил с добрыми Джостарами, он никогда не думал о них как о чем-то большем, чем о препятствиях, и намекнул, что он полностью обижен на верхний класс, с которым он часто имеет дело. Дио поддерживал фасад очаровательного и приятного человека для всех, кроме Джонатана, но никогда не приближался ни к кому. В конце части единственным, кого Дио оценил, был сам Джонатан Джостар, неохотно признавший свою доблесть своим заклятым врагом Огонь и лёд - Джонатан и Дио, Часть 4 и решил добить его безболезненно в знак чести. Огонь и лёд - Джонатан и Дио, Часть 6 Обрадованный тем, что превратился в могущественного вампира, Дио проводил свои сражения, насмехаясь над разными людьми по поводу их слабостей и принижая их в пользу вампиров-хищников. Дио также садистски превратил мать в зомби, просто чтобы посмотреть, как она пожирает своего собственного ребенка. Находясь в сильной позиции, он также склонен мучить их еще больше, например, подсовывать большой палец в глаз Джонатана во время удара. Дио демонстрирует недостаток сдержанности в своем насилии и склонен к убийственным вспышкам даже в детстве, особенно пытаясь нанести удар Джонатану, когда тот его избил, и жестоко ударил Эрину. Он также был невероятно жесток к собаке Джонатана, Дэнни, и даже пнул его на первой встрече. Когда Дио был побежден Джонатаном, Дио тайно сжег Дэнни. Он показан в ярости, когда кто-то противостоит ему, что является причиной его вспышек. Сам он признал, что его гнев был слабостью, Глава 5, Вторжение Дио, часть 4 * Цитата: "...мой гнев - моя слабость, мне придется что-то делать с этим! Мне нужно контролировать себя и быть спокойным и сдержанным. " но он всю жизнь был бы не в состоянии по-настоящему контролировать себя. Личность Дио может быть объяснена его плохим детством и оскорбительными отношениями, которые он разделял со своим отцом, Дарио Брандо. Спидвагон, однако, отклонил это как причину личности Дио, утверждая, что Дио просто родился таким образом, и что его бедность не имела никакого отношения к этому. Правда, Дио уже был аморальным человеком, но затем открыто отказывается от своей в пользу становления вампиром после того, как его окружает полиция. Глава 11, Каменная маска, часть 4 Он обменивает свою закулисную интригу на более высокомерную и гедонистическую личность, которая пренебрегает человечеством и упивается злом. Тем не менее, Дио уважает решимость и много говорит Джонатану, что его решимость равна его собственной, зарабатывая ему сомнительную честь служить новым хозяином Дио, после того, как голова Дио была отрублена Джонатаном. Огонь и лёд - Джонатан и Дио, Часть 4 Потенциал Дио к эмпатии подразумевается как в манге, так и в аниме, когда Дио, как показано, убил своего отца из мести за насилие над матерью, а не в качестве шага в своей схеме подъема в обществе. Дио выразил ненависть к собакам, считая их паразитами. Часть 3 - Крестоносцы Звёздной пыли Появившись в "Крестоносцах Звёздной пыли", Дио не сильно изменился с тех пор, как его похоронили на дне океана в течение ста лет, так как он остался безжалостным и властным, но, тем не менее, немного повзрослел, признав доблесть в других и будучи в целом более спокойным и уравновешенным. Кроме финальных эпизодов, Дио не часто появляется в "Крестоносцах Звёздной пыли", но он обсуждает различные философии с пользователями стендов, которых он желает завербовать, и со своими уже лояльными последователями, особенно Энией, которая служит его главным советником. В равной степени вероятно, что Дио делает это, чтобы манипулировать и убеждать, поскольку он верит тому, что говорит, но тем не менее признает силу и доблесть, которую могут иметь простые люди, особенно уважая готовность человека умереть ради своей цели. Желая быстро избавиться от Джостаров, он выслушал Энию и сказал, что она уже послала агентов, чтобы разобраться с ними, и тихо отдохнул в своем особняке, чтобы набраться сил. Кроме того, Дио усвоил урок и перестал недооценивать своих противников, особенно внимательно следя за родословной Джостара. Тем не менее, он насмехался над усилиями других пользователей стенда, чтобы сражаться с ним, особенно с Какёином, чье открытие оказалось решающим в его поражении. В этой части Дио гораздо спокойнее и собраннее. Может быть, из-за того, что он знает, что его стенд The World почти непобедим, Дио более терпим к людям, сопротивляющимся ему, и не реагировал на насмешки и оскорбления Польнареффа. Кажется, он даже ценит неподчинение Хол Хорса, которое подтверждает его хладнокровие, и позволяет ему попытаться убить Джотаро. Тем не менее, Дио по-прежнему бездушно относится к человеческой жизни и убивает любого, кто его подводит, даже Энию, которая была его ближайшим советником. Обычно уверенный в себе и хитрый игрок Дэниэл Д'Арби был доведен до безумия, когда не мог справиться с давлением возможного раскрытия способности стенда Дио Джотаро. Верный себе, Дио наслаждается тем фактом, что он владеет самым мощным стендом в своем окружении, не заботясь о попытках героев раскрыть его силу, поскольку он считает, что они бессмысленны. Когда Джотаро обнаруживает, что он может двигаться в течение остановленного времени, Дио изначально очень растерян, но быстро восстанавливает свои силы, разрабатывая другие планы избавления от Джотаро, используя его преимущество. Полная шкала его безумия видна, когда, довольный тем, что полностью слился с телом Джонатана и находясь на полную мощность, Дио заявляет, что он испытал "величайший максимум", и восхитительно вбивает указательный палец в свой череп. В его заключительной речи он по-прежнему готов использовать любой способ победить и презирает любую концепцию чести или мести, в конечном счете используя дешевый трюк, чтобы на мгновение ослепить Джотаро. Часть 6 - Каменный океан В воспоминаниях Пуччи до событий 3 части, Дио демонстрирует растущую способность быть по-настоящему милым с другим человеком в многочисленных беседах с Энрико Пуччи. Заинтригованный Пуччи, который позволил ему остаться, несмотря на подозрительное сокрытие в церкви, Дио исцелил его кривую ногу, добрым жестом, и дал ему наконечник Стрелы, которая дала бы ему его собственный стенд, Whitesnake. Во время этих воспоминаний, Дио может открыть ему несколько тем и доверить Пуччи, что священник может заставить его быть в мире. Однажды спросив у Пуччи, почему он не забрал его стенд, и получив ответ, Дио поблагодарил его за верность и даже признался, что боялся мысли о том, что Пуччи предаст его. Это спорно, насколько хорошим другом Дио действительно был, учитывая то, что у Пуччи был добрый характер во время своей юности, непосредственно противостоящий его позжей злобности и фанатизму. Дио, кажется, также построил эту дружбу, чтобы продвинуть его амбиции, что ставит под сомнение, насколько искренним это было. Подразумевается, что он хотел использовать свой стенд, чтобы создать идеальный мир для себя и нескольких подчиненных. Он зачислил Пуччи в качестве своей живой "совести", на случай, если он сойдет с ума и повернет "с пути". Over Heaven (Информация ниже взята из лайт-новеллы, написанной не Араки, и не является каноном. .) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Over Heaven предлагает интерпретацию характера Дио Брандо, смешивая элементы, присутствующие в оригинальном материале, и сюжетные точки, представленные легким романом. В частности, восхождение Дио на небеса объясняется как результат влияния его мертвой матери на него. В новелле, Дио представлен как развившийся мимо своей мании величия и начал самоанализ о своей жизни и своем росте. Способности Стенд ]] Стенд Дио, The World - гуманоидный стенд, который специализируется на физической силе, примерно равной, если не превосходящей, по своей огромной силе и скорости Star Platinum Джотаро Куджо. Примерно через год после получения своего стенда Дио обнаружил, что он способен останавливать время. Сначала он мог делать это только в течение очень короткого промежутка времени, но к концу 3 части он может остановить время максимум на 9 секунд. JoJo6251 Энциклопедия стендов, стр.124 Эта длительность продолжала бы развиваться, если бы Дио не был побежден. Останавливая время, Дио создает впечатление, что он телепортируется или иным образом движется с невероятной скоростью. Способность наиболее известна по фразам активации и отмены стенда Дио ! 時よ止まれ!|Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!}} и . Мастерство Имея достаточно времени, чтобы отдохнуть и потренироваться в The World, Дио продемонстрировал тщательность в изучении способностей своего стенда. Например, именно во время экспериментальной сессии, во время которой Дио пытался проверить предел скорости The World, он обнаружил свою способность останавливать время. Чтобы дать себе преимущество, Дио пытался держать в секрете способность The World, используя его только в ключевые моменты для психического оппонента и выполнения непонятных скрытых атак, а также доверяя его секрет только нескольким доверенным лицам, таким как Энии, и, не колеблясь, уничтожая ее, как только она отдаленно рискнула сообщить Джостарам о его силе временного ограничения. Однако, как только они поняли его способность, Дио раскрыл секрет и проявил большую степень уверенности в превосходстве своей власти, в конечном счете, не заботясь о его секрете, так как он был убежден, что никто ничего не может с этим поделать. Таким образом он начал свободно останавливать время в битве с Джотаро. Благодаря свободным временным рамкам действий, предоставляемым The World, Дио позволял мгновенно изменить свое положение, чтобы избежать атак или настроить себя на атаку, мгновенно убивать врагов или даже передвигать своих противников, чтобы играть с ними. Дио продемонстрировал высокую степень контроля над The World, используя его для остановки Star Platinum Джотаро, но демонстрируя превосходную технику в рукопашном бою, используя низкие удары, чтобы разбалансировать Star Platinum или финты, чтобы превзойти Star Platinum. Тем не менее, его этика вампира означает, что Дио никогда не проявлял такой же осторожности при использовании The World для защиты, потому что он предпочитал избегать ударов и регенерировать путем сосания крови. В отличие от практически любого другого пользователя стенда, Дио стремится улучшить возможности своего стенда. Он особенно хотел, чтобы Джостар пришел к нему, чтобы он мог высосать кровь Джостара и синхронизироваться с телом Джонатана, чтобы еще больше улучшить его способность останавливать время. Араки действительно заявил, что Дио может остановить время на неопределенное время. Более того, Дио искал способ открыть силу, даже более могущественную, чем The World, используя эзотерические знания, чтобы предугадать план создания еще более могущественного стенда. Стенд Джостаров Из-за пробуждающей силы в теле Джонатана Джостара JOJO A-GO!GO! Примечание к приложению Stand Dictionary, стр. 33 , Дио способен использовать стенд в стиле Hermit Purple, который позволяет ему создавать экстрасенсорные образы, будь то на фотографиях или хрустальных шарах. Из-за связи, которую он имеет между телом Джонатана и его потомками, Дио также может чувствовать присутствие других Джостаров и может использовать это, чтобы отследить их положение. Он даже может сказать, когда Джозеф использует Hermit Purple, чтобы сделать его психическую фотографию, и инстинктивно знал, что его приобретение стенда также пробудило способности у потомков Джонатана. Вампиризм Отношения Семья *Дарио Брандо: Дио ненавидел своего отца и видел в Дарио только ступеньку на своем пути к вознесению в обществе. Ненависть Дио проистекает из оскорблений, которые Дарио нанес матери Дио с его алкоголизмом, а также самому Дио до такой степени, что он тайно отравил отца до смерти и обманом заставил Дарио думать, что он болен. Он подчеркивает это, плюнув на могилу отца, прежде чем отправиться в особняк Джостара. * : Хоть она и не показана в манге вживую, очень ясно, что Дио глубоко любил его мать, и жестокое обращение с ней, которому подвергся его отец, было одной из причин, по которой Дио медленно и мучительно убивал Дарио. *Джорно Джованна: Дио не взаимодействовал со своим сыном Джорно, хотя Джорно хранит его фотографию в своем кошельке. Неизвестно, откуда Джорно получил его или знает ли он о том, кем был его отец. Также следует отметить, что Дио выпил бы кровь матери Джорно, если бы он не был убит Джотаро. Games Series - All of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo Interview *Унгало, Донателло Версус и Рикиэль: Как и в случае с Джорно, матери всех трех мужчин остались живы. Однако никто из них не унаследовал дух Джонатана. Все трое узнали о личности своего отца только после того, как встретились с Пуччи. Союзники *Энрико Пуччи: Встреча Дио с Пуччи, по-видимому, является наиболее ярким примером человечности, продемонстрированным им, когда он исцелил ногу Пуччи, когда они впервые встретились. Через время, проведенное с Пуччи, Дио доверяет ему настолько, что позволяет Пуччи унаследовать контроль над своим планом. В какой-то момент Дио сунул руку Пуччи в свою голову и дал ему возможность забрать диск стенда, чтобы проверить его лояльность. *Ванилла Айс: В то время как первый фанатично предан своему делу и даже готов отрубить ему голову, чтобы доказать свою ценность, Дио с досадой отмечает, что Ванилла Айс часто забывает о дверях после того, как он использует свой стенд Cream, чтобы путешествовать, делая дыры в стене. Тем не менее Дио высоко ценил способности Айса, отказываясь использовать его кровь, чтобы исцелить себя. *Ван Чен: Поначалу он был продвигателем своего секретного восточного яда, который имел решающее значение для убийства Дарио и попытки убить Джорджа. После того, как он стал вампиром, Дио использовал его в качестве разведчика и помощника, когда ему отрубили голову. Несмотря на свою зависимость от Ван Чена, Дио не воспринимает его оскорбления в сторону Джонатана легкомысленно и угрожает ему за это. *Пэт Шоп: Хотя об их отношениях известно немного, Дио лично выбрал Пэт Шопа в качестве хранителя своего храма, когда он был в Египте. *Эния Гайл: Энья была одним из самых преданных последователей и сторонников Дио. Несмотря на ее лояльность, Дио тайно наделил ее плотью, чтобы обеспечить ее секретность. *Эн'Доул: Дио был первым, кто увидел ценность Эн'Доула, что заставило последнего восхищаться Дио. Эн'Доул был настолько лоялен к Дио, что убил себя, чтобы не допустить утечки ценной информации. *Джонгалли Эй: Хотя между ними нет взаимодействия на экране, Джонгалли был очень лоялен к Дио, как показано, когда он подставил Джолин за убийство и попытался убить ее и Джотаро, чтобы отомстить за него. Враги *Джонатан Джостар: Одним из самых впечатляющих отношений Дио было с его сводным братом Джонатаном Джостаром. Первоначально он рассматривал своего сводного брата в качестве трамплина и вредителя, которого можно привести в отчаяние и оскорбить, чтобы получить состояние семьи Джостаров. Будучи избитым один раз, он рассматривал его как большую угрозу, симулируя братские узы на публике, а затем тайно отравляя Джорджа Джостара, чтобы быстрее получить свое состояние. Он намеревался убить Джонатана с помощью Каменной маски, но, обнаружив скрытую силу вампиризма, он решил использовать ее на себе, чтобы стать единым целым. После очередной неудачной попытки убить своего приемного брата, из-за его эго, Дио решает, чтобы другие встретились с ним лицом к лицу, а не превратили самого Джонатана в зомби. После того, как Джонатан одолел его, он быстро передумал, и ему снова помешали. В их последней встрече Дио признает, что он уважает Джонатана (вплоть до того, что ругает Ван Чена за насмешки над ним) и искренне шокирован, когда Джонатан умирает. Дио использовал тело Джонатана как хозяина, определяя судьбу между ним и семьей Джостар на долгие столетия. *Уильям Антонио Цеппели: Из-за того, что Дио использовал Каменную Маску и стал вампиром, Цеппели сразу же увидел Дио как врага, как только узнал об инциденте в особняке Джостаров, и благодаря тому, что его собственный отец использовал ту же маску, чтобы стать вампиром. Сам Дио пренебрегает ненавистью Цеппели к своим вампирическим путям и связью с Каменной Маской, рассматривая мастерство Цеппели в хамоне как не более чем магические трюки. *Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон: Услышав от Джонатана, что Дио делал с Джорджем Джостаром I, Спидвагон решил помочь найти человека, который продал Дио яд. Дио открыто заявляет, что после убийства Джонатана он избавится и от Спидвагона за участие. После всего, что произошло в Особняке Джостара, Спидвагон вместе с Джонатаном и Цеппели победили Дио, зная, что теперь он слишком опасен как вампир, чтобы его можно было просто обойти. *Джордж Джостар: В то время как Джордж всегда относился к Дио с добротой и уважением, Дио видел в нем только препятствие в своем стремлении к богатству. Таким образом, Дио притворялся идеальным подопечным Джорджа и даже называл его отцом, хотя у него не было таких взглядов. *Дайр, Стрэйтс и Тонпетти: Будучи воинами Хамона, трое знали об опасности Каменной Маски и рассматривали Дио как врага из-за его использования её. Из трех из них Дайр был тем, кто действительно хотел победить Дио сам, потому что он был другом Цеппели в течение многих лет, а Дио виновен в его смерти. В то время Стрэйтс знал, что победить Дио было важно; однако, много лет спустя, он признался Спидвагону, что завидует Дио, потому что он никогда не состарится, в отличие от Стрэйтса. Эта зависть настолько усилилась, что он позже использовал Каменную Маску на себе, чтобы снова стать молодым. *Джозеф Джостар: Дио был нужен Джозеф, чтобы завершить слияние его головы с телом Джонатана, тайно манипулируя его агентами, чтобы приблизить его к себе, а затем истощить его кровь. Джозеф слышал истории о Дио от Эрины, когда он был маленьким, и знал об опасности, которую он принесет. Однако его ненависть к Дио усилилась, когда он узнал, что он украл тело своего деда, Джонатана Джостара, чтобы использовать его как свое собственное. Эта ненависть достигла критической точки, когда само существование Дио угрожало жизни дочери Джозефа, Холи. Выяснив, что, поскольку Дио был причиной активации всех стендов в семье Джостаров, более чем вероятно, что его убийство спасет Холи. Принимая во внимание этот план, Джозеф вместе со своим внуком Джотаро, старым другом Мухаммедом Абдулом и новым союзником Нориаки Какёином решают отправиться в Египет, куда ушел Дио, чтобы спрятаться, и убить его. *Нориаки Какёин: Познакомившись с Дио в отпуске в Египте со своей семьей, а затем взяв под контроль его с помощью импланта, Какёин был верен ему и делал все, что хотел. Тем не менее, после того, как Джотаро удалил почку и увидел вред, который Дио причинял невинной Холи Куджо, который проявил к нему доброту, когда он выздоравливал в резиденции Куджо, Какёин решил отправиться с Джозефом, Джотаро и Абдулом в Египет, чтобы победить Дио. *Жан-Пьер Польнарефф: Как и Какёин, он тоже встретился с Дио и оказался под его контролем. После того, как Джотаро удалил имплант, Польнарефф решил присоединиться к команде, хотя поначалу ради своих собственных целей, поскольку Польнарефф предположил, что Дио узнает, где находится убийца его . Даже после того, как он отомстил за смерть своей сестры, Польнарефф решил остаться с группой, чтобы победить Дио. После смерти Абдула и Игги Польнарефф пообещал победить Дио, несмотря ни на что. *Мухаммед Абдул: В отличие от Какёина и Польнареффа, Абдул знал, кто такой Дио при встрече с ним, потому что услышал о Дио от Джозефа. Таким образом, Абдул знал, что этот человек был врагом, и сумел сбежать от него, прежде чем он мог быть поставлен под его контроль. Из-за того, что Дио угрожает жизни Холи, так как он активировал стенды в родословной Джостара, Абдул вместе с Джотаро, Джозефом и Какёином решили отправиться в Египет, чтобы победить Дио. *Игги: Игги был втянут против своей воли, чтобы присоединиться к группе Джостара в Египте, и поэтому он не заботился о Дио или о том, что происходит, больше заботясь о себе. Однако после его боя с Пэт Шопом он решил помочь группе победить Дио, потому что именно из-за него Игги был доставлен в Египет и в первую очередь пережил столько неприятностей. В конце концов, Дио и Игги никогда лично не сталкиваются друг с другом, так как Игги умирает, защищая Польнареффа во время его боя с Ваниллой Айсом. *Джотаро Куджо: Дио рассматривал Джотаро как большую угрозу, как от Джонатана, если не больше, и шел на крайние меры, чтобы перехитрить и обеспечить его смерть. В то время как Джонатан был уважаемым оппонентом для Дио, вампир побаивался Джотаро. С другой стороны, Джотаро, несмотря на то, что был в состоянии скрыть свои эмоции от других людей, тайно волновался из-за ухудшения состояния здоровья его матери, вызванного ее стендом, и хотел победить Дио как можно быстрее, поскольку ее Стенд был вызван тем, что Дио активировал все Стенды. в кровной линии Джостаров в то же время. После того, как Дио, по-видимому, убил его деда Джозефа прямо перед ним, ненависть Джотаро к Дио усилилась, и Джотаро впервые был явно взбешен и действовал в гневе. После долгой и изнурительной борьбы с вампиром, Джотаро наконец удалось перехитрить и убить Дио. Взаимоотношения в Over Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Daniel J. and Telence T. D'Arby: DIO saw the D'Arby brothers as important tools to enter into heaven. While he believed their souls were too impure to enter themselves, he acknowledged their ability to manipulate souls as useful for his own ascension. * Enya the Hag: While the novel doesn't add too much to their relationship, DIO states that he would've considered letting her bear his child if she was younger. * Dario Brando: While their relationship is about as negative as it is in the manga, it is revealed that he hated his father for allowing him to enter the Joestar Mansion because he thought that one act of kindness allowed Dario to get into heaven and one of the reasons he wanted to get into heaven was to kill his father again. * Dio's Mother: In the novel it is revealed that his mother taught him everything he knew about the world. While Dio is unsure if heaven really exists, he believes that her death saved her from her living hell of a life. It is revealed that the words in his diary are from a nursery song she sung him. * Unborn Sibling: It is revealed that Dio's mother was pregnant with an unborn sibling but ended up miscarrying him/her. * Эрина Пендлтон: DIO respects Erina's strength and in someways saw her as a bigger threat than Jonathan. DIO theorizes that Erina Joestar placed both him, herself, and the infant Lisa-Lisa in the casket on the boat where Jonathan died in order to escape the boat's explosion. DIO at first believes that Erina did this in hope DIO may return some day as a better man with Jonathan's body. He quickly dismisses the idea, stating that if it was the case that Erina reminded him of his mother. Взаимоотношения в Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Giorno Giovanna: Intrigued that he had a son with such capabilities, he acknowledges Giorno's power if he wins. He has no problems fighting alongside him, as evidenced by their combined attack. * Mariah: DIO shows absolute faith in Mariah's abilities. * Will Zeppeli: While their relationship is essentially the same as in the manga, when Zeppeli encounters DIO from Stardust Crusaders, he will state that Dio seems even eviler and wonders if the Stone Mask is responsible, while DIO believes Zeppeli is even less of a threat than before since he acquired The World. * Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu: Dio recognizes each of them as Pillar Men and seeks to kill them. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 2 = * * * * * * * |-| Часть 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 4 = * * * * * * |-| Часть 5 = * * * |-| Часть 6 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды= Часть 1 = * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 2 = * * * * |-| Часть 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 4 = * * * |-| Часть 5 = * * }} Примечания